As You Wish
by accioweasleys4
Summary: Sirius gets a brilliant idea for a prank to pull on Lily Evans during their fifth year. He brings the rest of his friends down with him in this one. This is written for Jinny. Happy birthday!


**A/N: I got this idea from a Facebook post on a Harry Potter page. I'm not sure if this idea has been written before, but I wanted to write my version of it anyway. This was written for Jinny, aka Soccerisawesome19 for the birthday fic exchange. It's also written for the Number of your penname challenge, the procrastination competition, and possibly the Platonic Relationships Competition. (James was my character, and angel was my prompt, though I changed it to angelical.) Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the plot since it came from a Facebook meme post. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

* * *

Sirius was heading to Charms one day when an idea suddenly sparked in his mind. He pulled his friends aside just when they were about to walk in. James looked at Sirius with a curious expression on his face.

"I don't mind being late to class, but Charms is one of my favorite subjects," James said, causing Sirius to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, waving his hands in the air sarcastically. " Charms isn't really your favorite subject. Any class you have with Lily is your favorite subject. Speaking of Lily, I have an idea for a prank." James narrowed his eyes suspiciously when he said those words, and Sirius spoke quickly. "Don't worry, it's a harmless one…" he beckoned them closer to him. Peter sniggered when he finished telling them what it was.

The bell suddenly rang before anybody else could say anything, but Sirius's eyes twinkled with mischief. "It's time for claaaass!" he sang happily.

James rolled his eyes, but he chuckled heartily along with the rest of his friends. Sirius was pleased that his best mate went along with his idea. He normally didn't approve of any pranks against his precious Lily. Well, not since the last one went wrong in their fourth year anyway.

* * *

The class settled into their usual seats as their professor began the lecture. When he asked the first question of the day, Lily's hand shot straight up in the air. Sirius was sitting next to her, and he stood up and high fived her before sitting back down. Lily glared at him, but he turned to the front of the class as if nothing happened.

When Lily was certain that he wouldn't do anything else, she proceeded to answer the question correctly and earned five points for them.

Five minutes later, another question was asked. Lily raised her hand once more, and Sirius high fived her again. Her glare grew, but Sirius sat down quickly and looked at the front of the room as if he was interested in what was going on. He continued high fiving her the rest of the class period, though Lily's quit raising her hand so much by the end of class.

The bell rang, and she marched over to Sirius and James. "POTTER! BLACK! What was the meaning of that?"

James held up his hands defensively, and Sirius grinned angelically. "What was the meaning of what?" he asked innocently. "I'm starving. Let's go get some dinner," he said to his friends, leaving a furious Lily behind.

* * *

"Prongs…. I can't go to class today. I'm sick."

"You're sick? But Padfoot….you are never sick!" James protested a few days later. He was about to put his hand on his friend's forehead when Sirius whacked it away.

"I want you to take my place in that prank we pulled on Lily the other day."

James raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You're serious? You're actually going to continue this?"

Sirius's grin grew. "Yes. This is perfect! We can't get in trouble for this prank because it's not harming anyone. Lily won't expect anything since I'm not going to be there. Pleaaase, Prongs. Do this for me?" he begged, hoping that he was giving his friend a puppy dog look.

James sighed. "As you wish," he said as he took off to class.

Sirius smiled in triumph and snuggled back under his covers and continued reading Quidditch Through the Ages. This prank was going to go perfectly.

* * *

James managed to snag a seat next to Lily in History of Magic. This caused her to narrow her eyes at him, but he grinned and winked at her just as Professor Binks started the lecture. He droned on for what felt like hours, but the first question finally came. Lily raised her hand first, though nobody was surprised. James reached up and high fived her before glancing quickly at the front of the room as if nothing happened.

He struggled to keep his eyes forward and to keep the smirk off his face, though he was laughing inwardly as he saw her glaring at him from the corner of his eye.

James continued high fiving her the rest of the period. He expected Lily to scold him after class, but she pushed past him without saying a word.

* * *

Two days later, James and Sirius put their heads together and decided to change the prank up a little. They pulled Remus aside, though Remus groaned.

"No, Lily's my friend. I don't want to take part in this silly prank of yours," he said, shaking his head.

"Come on, Mooney. We do a lot of stuff for you. Please do this for us just this one time? Please?"

"I'm a Prefect though! So is Lily. I really should've put a stop this prank after it first started. It's my duty."

Sirius's eyes twinkled. "Ahhh, but you didn't stop it. Come on, what's the harm this time?"

Remus reluctantly agreed to follow through. "As you wish," he answered finally with a sigh as he headed to class with Peter following him.

Sirius and James high fived each other and eagerly waited for their friends to return.

* * *

"Hello Lily," Remus said as he sat down next to her. Lily gave him a bright smile and a nod.

"Hello, Remus. I see James and Sirius are both sick today," she said, scowling at their empty seats. She brightened up a second later. "But that means no silly little pranks today! It's perfect."

Remus groaned inwardly and faced the front of the room silently. Why did he have to go along with this stupid prank? Could he still back out of it? No, he decided to himself. He made a promise to them…

Class finally started, and the first question was asked. Remus was currently arguing with himself about doing this, and missed the first few times Lily raised her hand.

He finally high fived her when she raised her hand a fourth time. He gave her an apologetic look. Her astonishment turned to a glare when he continued high fiving her. He knew she was furious with him when the bell finally rang and he quickly stood up to talk to her.

"Lily, I'm-" His voice trailed off when she brushed past him without saying another word. Remus sighed as he headed back to the common room.

* * *

Two days later, Sirius, James, and Remus all skipped class. Remus wasn't happy about skipping, but he didn't want to be around Lily since she kept shooting him daggers along with the rest of the his friends.

Sirius told Peter to take their places for them. "As you wish!" he said happily as he eagerly headed off to class.

Peter got so excited when Lily raised her hand the first time that day. He accidentally missed her hand and punched her in the eye. His face turned beat red as the whole class turned to look at him. "Oh, no. Lily, I'm so, so sorry-" He reached over to put a comforting arm around her, but Lily smacked his hand away from him.

"You and your little friends can stay away from me."

Peter stared at her in shock as she stormed out of the room. He received detention and reluctantly headed back to the common room where his friends were waiting.

* * *

James was the first one to jump over to him. "How did it go?" he asked Peter eagerly.

Peter sighed sadly. He wished that this was one of the times that they knew the gossip before it spread. "I-"

Lily suddenly walked in and each of their heads turned to her. "_You gave her a black eye_?" James asked in a hollow voice as she headed upstairs to the girls dormitories. He groaned as he placed his head in his hands in frustration. "Bloody hell! Now she'll never go out with me!"

"I didn't mean to!" Peter protested. "You know I get clumsy when I'm excited."

Sirius nodded. "That's true," he said to James.

James sighed and looked at all of his friends in the eyes. "No more high fiving Lily. Ever." Peter and Remus nodded quickly, and Sirius patted his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, mate. I really thought this would be harmless. I'll see if Marlene can talk to Lily for you-" he began to say, though James shook his head.

"No, I should probably let her cool off for awhile before talking to her again." He suddenly grinned and adjusted his glasses. "It was a good prank while it lasted though. "

The four of them grinned at each other as they set off to plan their next prank.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **


End file.
